Revolt.txt (Europa Universalis II)
The Europa Universalis II file revolt.txt defines many important aspects of any country which enters the game via new country creation. New country creation comprises the release of vassals by a player, independence scripted events (which force a vassal release by a human or AI), and revolts. Revolt.txt is found in the EU2 subdirectory db. On a typical install of EU2 to a C: drive, you can look at it by using this link: : file://C:\Program Files\Paradox Entertainment\Europa Universalis II\db\revolt.txt Format of revolt.txt Revolt.txt is a text file containing a long listing of attributes for countries, in a fairly plain text format. An example is shown here. PUR = { no = ROY date = { day = 1 month = january year = 1640 } expirydate = { day = 15 month = february year = 1688 } minimum = { 244 246 } extra = { 248 249 250 } capital = 244 group = latin ai = "England.ai" culture = anglosaxon religion = reformed } The so-called "tag" of the country being defined is given first, in the example, "PUR". Which country a tag "is" is largely defined here in revolt.txt; however, the name of the country associated with it is hardcoded as "Puritans" (see the article on country tags for other tag/name assocations). Many other features of a given country are found under the same tag in the file country.csv. The tags interior to the curly-brace list define various attributes of the country, as are relevant to its possible revolt or freeing as a vassal. Here is a list of tags and what they mean. * no - if this tag is present, it will give a country or countries that cannot exist simultaneously. If the "no" country currently exists, this country cannot revolt or be freed. * date, expirydate - these encode the timespan where the country may be freed or revolt. * minimum - this tag defines a set of provinces, at least one of which is required to be part of the new country; otherwise it cannot revolt or be freed. All minimum provinces will be core provinces for the new country. * extra - this tag defines a set of provinces which are optionally part of the new country; it will have them as core provinces, but it cannot be formed only using "extra" provinces. * capital - this tag defines a province which, if it is present in the new country, will always be its capital province. * group - this tag defines the techgroup that the country will be placed into. * ai - this tag gives the filename of a file that will be used to configure the AI that will run the country. * culture - this tag, if present, defines a hardcoded state culture that the new country will get. If not present, the country gets whatever culture its capital has. * religion - this tag, if present, defines a hardcoded state religion that the new country will get. If not present, the country gets whatever religion its capital has. Category:Europa Universalis II Modding